


Tus pecados sobre mi piel

by ElectricBeatX



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Dean le urge tirarse a Castiel, AU, Blue Balls, Domestic, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Tension, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBeatX/pseuds/ElectricBeatX
Summary: Dean y Castiel prometieron mantenerse puros hasta la boda, una semana antes se encuentran batallando con dicha promesa.Donde estos dos luchan por no someterse ante sus deseos y todo termina con resultados sexuales ;)





	Tus pecados sobre mi piel

**Author's Note:**

> ...Lo que siento por ti  
>  lo que te une a mí  
> no se puede explicar  
> es sobrenatural,  
> lo que me hiciste a mí  
> lo que llegué a sentir  
> donde te hice llegar  
> es sobrenatural... 
> 
> "Sobrenatural" -Samo.

  


* * *

Castiel era un hombre estricto en cuanto a sus valores y normas religiosas.

Asistía a misa todos los domingos, a menudo donaba su tiempo a la iglesia y seguía los mandamientos del señor al pie de la letra; por supuesto, Dean estaba perfectamente bien con todo eso.

Estaba en completa paz con cada una de sus reglas...  _a excepción de una en particular._

*El sexo premarital estaba absolutamente prohibido. Sin excepciones ni cambios.*

Lo que significaba para Dean:  _No boda = No ardiente castaño desnudo y sudado encima de él._

Como era de esperarse, practicar la abstinencia sexual no era una tarea divertida en lo absoluto, unos días le resultaba difícil sobrellevar aquella regla y otros... le era endemoniadamente imposible.

Hacía todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para canalizar su frustración sexual hacia otra cosa que no fuera Castiel.

Cada vez que quería enterrar su polla en la garganta de su novio, salía a correr hasta quedar demasiado cansado como para fantasear con sus perfectos labios alrededor de su polla.

Cada vez que escuchaba la regadera abierta no pensaba en Castiel completamente desnudo acariciándose el cuerpo con jabón, claro que no, en lugar de eso tomaba la biblia y la leía hasta perder la erección, desafortunadamente siempre la recuperaba en cuanto Castiel salía del baño, con nada más que una toalla alrededor de la cintura y vapor brotando detrás de él.

Tampoco era un parque de diversiones para Castiel.

Cada que iban al gimnasio y veía a Dean levantar pesas, lo veía hacer flexiones o sólo secarse el sudor con el brazo, sentía esa hambre peligrosa y carnal que le hervía las neuronas y le agitaba el corazón.

En ocasiones, tenía pensamientos tan depravados y oscuros que sentía vergüenza de sí mismo. Iba a la iglesia y se confesaba frente al padre Crowley, suplicaba perdón, expiaba sus culpas hasta sentirse limpio otra vez; pero era inútil, siempre terminaba donde empezó, temblando en deseo por Dean Winchester y encubriéndolo bajo una dura capa de indiferencia sexual completamente fingida.

Lo cual no tenía sentido, Dean podía ver a través de él, siempre lo hacía, detrás de ese semblante de calma y autocontrol había un hombre anhelante y desesperado por contacto íntimo. Era en esos momentos donde los que se miraban a los ojos sin decir palabra alguna, luchando la misma batalla silenciosa de todos los días, donde el verde en los ojos de Dean lucía más intenso que cualquier bosque y los ojos de Castiel más azules que cualquier océano.

Al final, Castiel apartaba la mirada y la mandíbula de Dean se tensaba.

Pasar el tiempo juntos era hermoso, los maratones de películas, las cenas al aire libre, las profundas conversaciones nocturnas, todo eso era lo mejor del mundo para los dos, pero el no poder intimar físicamente con el otro se volvía un elefante en la habitación imposible de ignorar.

El saber que estaba prohibido sólo lo volvía más tentador.

Habían estado sobreviviendo a base de besos y caricias furtivas. En ocasiones debían ir corriendo al baño a  _"calmar"_  sus pasiones. Pero nada se comparaba con el acto final.

Solo faltaba una semana para la boda, y Dean sentía que iba a combustionar dentro de su propia piel. Castiel estaba presente en sus sueños, en sus fantasías, en su vida. Tenerlo cerca todos los días, compartir la misma cama todas las noches, tener su aroma en la nariz a todas horas, era un tormento indescriptible e inevitable.

Pero respetaba las reglas y límites de su prometido, no quería presionarlo ni hacerlo sentir culpable, así que guardaba su agonía bajo su lengua, esperando sin paciencia a que la noche especial llegara.

-Padre, dame fuerza.- Castiel suplicó en silencio mientras observaba a su futuro esposo desvestirse antes de entrar al baño.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dean subió a la cama, torso desnudo, pies descalzos, boxers ajustados.

Castiel tragó saliva.  _Iba a ser una noche muy larga..._

El castaño por su parte, vestía un ligero pantalón de pijama, una vieja camiseta de AD/DC de Dean. Era una noche calurosa por lo que no era lo ideal dormir con tanta ropa encima, pero necesitaba protección, sabía que el más mínimo rose entre sus pieles desnudas desembocaría un desesperado encuentro sexual así que necesitaba un escudo, aunque fuera de tela.

 _Sólo una semana más... sólo una semana más..._  se repitió el castaño una y otra vez sintiendo su polla endurecerse y alzarse sin advertencia.

Dean estaba a treinta centímetros de distancia de él y aun así podía sentir el calor que su cuerpo irradiaba. El pobre debía estar sufriendo la misma agonía que él.

-Cas, socio, ¿estás despierto?- Dean le llamó. –No puedo dormir.-

El rubio espero respuesta, pero no la obtuvo.

-No logro conciliar el sueño y es culpa tuya.-

Los ojos de Castiel permanecían cerrados, pero podía sentir los de Dean recorriendo su cuerpo.

-No paro de pensar en las cosas que quiero hacer contigo, los lugares donde quiero hacértelas y cuantas veces las haremos.-

La cama comenzó a moverse. Dean estaba restregando su entrepierna contra el colchón, hacia eso mientras dormía cuando estaba realmente cachondo. Ahora en sus cinco sentidos, Dean lo disfrutaba más.

-¿Quieres saber sobre qué fantaseo hacer cuando nos casemos?-

De nuevo no hubo respuesta por parte del castaño.

Dean se lamió los labios.

-Quiero hacértelo en la playa, lento, muy muy lento. No me importa la posibilidad de que alguien nos atrape, y si alguien lo hace, bueno...- Le escuchó esbozar una perversa sonrisa. -siempre pensé que si hay audiencia mucho mejor.-

La polla de Castiel palpitó ante la idea de ser visto mientras fornicaba con Dean.

-Quiero hacerlo en el impala, sé que no es el lugar más cómodo pero estoy seguro de que puedo hacer un buen trabajo si se trata de ti.-

Estaba hablando sucio, Dean acostumbraba a liberar su frustración sexual a través de ejercicio y boxeo, pero en ocasiones no era suficiente y debía sacarlo de otra manera, así que lo hacía verbalmente.

Susurraba las cosas pervertidas e inapropiadas que deseaba hacerle a Castiel, y este sólo se derretía al son de sus labios. Las palabras de Dean se metían bajo su piel, cosquilleando sus puntos débiles y estremeciéndolo de pies a cabeza.

-Quiero comer pay de manzana sobre tu piel desnuda.- Rió. –Sé que suena loco, pero es una fantasía que he tenido desde hace unos meses en mi cabeza.-

Castiel contuvo las ganas de sonreír. Dean estaba loco.

-Estos son tus boxers, por cierto.- Dean comentó juguetón, moviendo sus caderas, restregando su erección contra la tela.

Castiel debía detenerlo, su miembro comenzaba a escurrir ante sus comentarios. Si no paraba perdería el control y rompería su pacto con el señor.

-Dean, duérmete.-

Le escuchó reír. –Sabía que no estabas dormido.-

Castiel le lanzó una almohada y Dean rió más fuerte.

-¿Mismo problema para dormir?-

No tenía caso mentir. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con su intensa mirada verde.

-Deberíamos estar dormidos, tienes trabajo en el taller y yo lecturas con el grupo juvenil de la iglesia mañana temprano.-

Dean suspiró. –Lo sé, lo intento pero es más o menos difícil contigo en mi camiseta.- Sus ojos se encendieron, como si acabara de tener una idea. –Tal vez si te la quitas, pueda dormir.-

Castiel rió. –Creo que eso sólo empeoraría tu predicamento ¿Qué es lo que regularmente haces cuando no puedes dormir? ¿Qué te relaja? ¿Contar ovejas? ¿Leer?-

-Masturbarme pensando en ti.-

_Oh, las imágenes en la cabeza de Castiel..._

-Hazlo.- Dijo Castiel impulsivamente.

-Supongo que no tengo muchas opciones.- Respondió Dean estrujándose la erección sobre los boxers.

Castiel, cerró los ojos, no esperaba que Dean se masturbara en la misma cama, asumió que se tomaría una ducha o lo haría en otra habitación de la casa.

Si bien se sorprendió al verlo acariciarse, se quedó sin palabras cuando sintió la cama moverse mientras Dean se posicionaba sobre él.

Dean se encontraba encima de él, rodillas a ambos lados de su cintura, manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, sin tocarse en lo absoluto pero al mismo tiempo, unidos por una fuerza invisible. El castaño se aseguró de no abrir los ojos, no debía sucumbir a la tentación.

-Pareces algo acalorado, Cas.- Dean acercó su nariz a su cuello y aspiró profundo para después exhalar suavemente por la boca. -¿Porque no pierdes la camiseta?-

Como si se encontrara bajo algún tipo de hipnosis, Castiel se deshizo de la prenda al instante. Una pared menos entre ellos, Dean siempre lograba eso en Castiel, desarmarlo sin esfuerzo y dejarlo expuesto para él.

-No voy a tocarte, lo prometo. No importa cuánto me muera por hacerlo, pero...- Metió su mano dentro de sus boxers. -...El que no pueda tocarte no significa que no pueda  _tocarme_ frente a ti.-

Castiel cerró los ojos, no podía ver a su prometido así, la tentación sería demasiada, no podría contener su necesidad. Debía seguir las reglas, debía hacer las cosas bien, quería ser un buen cristiano y no sucumbir ante el pecado.

Pero escuchó el cremoso sonido de la mano de Dean deslizándose por su propio miembro. Aun sin ver podía divisar sus dedos alrededor de su falo, subiendo a la punta y bajando a la base. Dean estaba masturbándose por él,  _para él._

-Cas...- Dean susurró, su tembloroso aliento le acarició la mejilla. –Cas abre los ojos.- Soltó un gemido sin abrir la boca. –Cas mira mi polla.-

Contra su voluntad, los parpados del castaño se abrieron. Ahí estaba Dean, desnudo encima de él, mejillas enrojecidas, polla palpitante y húmeda en su mano y sus ojos completamente fijados en él.

-Tócate, tócate para mí, Cas.-

-Dean...-

-No estamos rompiendo ninguna regla.- Dean afirmó. -se supone que no debemos tocarnos entre nosotros ni darle placer al otro por nuestra propia mano antes de la boda.- Las caricias que Dean se auto propinaba se aceleraron. –Así que tócate, por favor, por mí.-

Dean tenía razón, no había precisamente ninguna regla que dijera "No pueden masturbarse frente al otro". No trató razonar más allá de dicha lógica, necesitaba aliviar ese fuego que sentía en las venas, antes de darse cuenta su polla estaba fuera de su pantalón.

Se acarició a sí mismo con la misma velocidad con la que Dean lo hacía.

-Eso es, justo así, Cas.- Dean congratuló.

Durante varios minutos, se acariciaron a sí mismos, mirándose a los ojos en sin mediar palabra.

 _"Esto es lo que le haría a tu cuerpo en este momento."_  Decía el silencio de Dean.

 _"No tienes idea de lo que le espera al tuyo cuando termine esta semana"_   Decía el silencio de Castiel.

Castiel tomó su propia erección con las dos manos y abusó con más fuerza de este. Tener los ojos de su prometido sobre su polla desnuda intensificó su placer.

-Cas, ¿sabías que desde que te conocí no uso ropa interior?-

-No.- Castiel dejó salir entrecortadamente.

-¿Quieres saber por qué?-

_¡No, no, no...!_

Dean se lamió los labios y tragó saliva.

-Por si decides cogerme en cualquier momento- Detuvo sus caricias y comenzó a mover sus caderas, penetrando repetidas veces su propio puño. -Porque cuando se trata de sentir tu polla contra la mía siempre estoy dispuesto, amor.-

Castiel observó la punta de Dean, húmeda y brillosa goteando liquido pre seminal justo encima de su propio miembro.

-En cuanto digas acepto, te cargaré sobre mi hombro, te llevare al primer lugar solitario que encuentre y te cogeré en el suelo, fuerte, lento.- Los músculos en sus hombros, pecho y brazos completamente tensos. -Desquitaré todo este tiempo, abusaré de cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, te dejaré usarme hasta que te hartes de mí...-

-Eso jamás pasará, Dean.- Castiel interrumpió de inmediato. -jamás podría cansarme de ti.-

Dean sonrió. –Ni yo de ti, socio, tenlo por seguro.-

-No lo quiero lento ni tierno, lo quiero duro y fuerte.- Dean siseó por lo bajo. -Quiero quebrar esta cama amándote, quiero marcas y consecuencias.- Tragó saliva. -Te quiero para mí, ángel.-

Castiel palpitó, por un segundo se sintió a punto de explotar.

-Yo también, Dean, no tienes idea cuanto.- Castiel respondió, con voz más profunda y rasposa de lo usual. –Quiero tomarte en mis manos, en mi boca, sentirte creciendo y palpitando, hacer que te corras por todos los medios posibles, quiero que sientas...- Maldijo por lo bajo. –Quiero que sientas lo mucho que te necesito, quiero sentir tu barba contra mi piel y hacerte cosas que me hagan avergonzarme al día siguiente.-

El rubio sonrió, alarmante peligro en su mirada.

-Ni trecientos aves maría podrán borrar los pecados que voy a marcar sobre tu piel.- Dean prometió contra su mejilla.

-Dean...- La polla de Castiel palpitó en sus manos, estaba a pocos instantes de explotar.

-¿Vas a correrte para mí? ¿Vas a escurrir encima de ese fuerte pecho tuyo?- El rubio gimió entre dientes. –Porque yo sí.- Apresuró sus carias. –Voy a vaciar toda esta hambre que tengo por ti, voy a dispararla encima de ti, cubrirte con todo mi amor.-

-Cas, hazlo conmigo.- Dean suplicó hecho un desastre. -Ahora, por favor hazlo, sólo suéltalo, conmigo, ahora, ¡Ahora!-

Castiel punzó una última vez y dejando salir un gutural sonido eyaculó con fuerza. Dean hizo lo mismo.

De repente, había orgasmo de Dean en su abdomen, en su pecho, incluso un poco en su mentón.

-Mieeerda.- Dean siseó entre pequeñas convulsiones de placer. El rubio era realmente reactivo cuando se corría. –Mierda Castiel, te amo, ¿Me oíste? Te amo con cada centímetro de mi... santo dios...- El orgasmo fue más que intenso para ambos, durante varios segundos ninguno pudo hacer más que temblar y eyacular.

Cuando finalmente el placer se desvaneció, ambos permanecieron en silencio, tratando de recobrar el aliento y recuperar la cordura.

Dean descansó su peso sobre sus codos, asegurándose de que su cuerpo no tocara el de Castiel. Incluso después del orgasmo, Dean cumplió su promesa.

Ambos estaban cubiertos bajo una ligera capa de sudor; jadeantes, fascinados.

-Lo siento...- Dean se disculpó agitado y sin aliento. –Necesitaba sacarme eso del sistema, ya estoy más tranquilo.- suspiró. –Debía soltar un poco de vapor o iba a explotar.- Soltó una débil risilla. –Aunque lo hice después de todo.-

Castiel rió por lo bajo.

-También te amo.- Castiel susurró.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Mientras te corrías, me dijiste varios te amo, te retribuyo, igualmente te amo.-

El rubio parpadeó. –Lo hice, ¿no es cierto?- Rió. –Lo siento, me pongo algo sentimental cuando tengo orgasmos.-

Dean se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza sonriente. –¿Por qué me pone nervioso decirlo? Literalmente vamos a casarnos en una semana.-

Castiel rió, deseó usar la poca energía que le quedaba para levantarse y besarlo en los labios.

-Debes creer que soy un tonto.-

-Creo que eres adorable.- El castaño aseguró. –Y un deleite visual.-

Dean paseó la mirada por el cuerpo de su prometido cubierto en sus orgasmos. –Tú luces perfecto.-

Castiel tomó el rostro del rubio y lo atrajo hacia él, plantándole un profundo beso en los labios. Dean inmediatamente le correspondió denotando ansias y necesidad. Las manos de Cas subieron por la fuerte espalda de su futuro esposo, sintiendo la piel bajo sus dedos erizándose.

-Cas...- Dean jadeó. -¿Qué hay de la abstinencia?-

Castiel estaba consciente de que estaban rompiendo reglas, pero también estaba consciente de que necesitaba a Dean dentro de él, alrededor de él.

Se lamió los labios y tragó saliva. -Supongo a que no importa si somos pecaminosos sólo esta noche.-

Dean sonrió y continúo besándolo. Feliz de poder finalmente plasmar su amor sobre su cuerpo.

Y aunque prometieron mantenerse impolutos hasta la noche de bodas, fueron pecaminosos toda la semana.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue mi primer fic Destiel completo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, llevo queriendo publicarlo desde diciembre del año pasado.
> 
> Más historias vendrán durante estas vacaciones de verano, para recibir notificaciones sigan esta cuenta y añadan esta historia a sus listas.
> 
> Los comentarios son bienvenidos.  
> Tengo más historias en mi cuenta de Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/ELEKTRICHEART para que se pasen por ahí 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
